


Loki and the Avengers

by Sadboi_loki



Category: MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL the avengers are buds, Infinity war? Is that a sauce?, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, also ig civil war didn't happen either, soft boi loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadboi_loki/pseuds/Sadboi_loki
Summary: I mean?? You read the title right??I'm not sure where im going with this ficIt's gonna be pretty posiIt's 1:17 rn and I ususally don't stay up this late so sorry if this is a mess but I hope y'all like it





	1. I don't currr

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all just want to say thank you if you're giving my fic a chance!! Comment below if you like it!! Positivity feeds my ego

"Do I even care?"

That was the first though that went through Tony Stark's mind when he had been alerted by Friday that someone had seemingly teleported into the living room of his highly secure compound.  
He had been working on... well, he was supposed to be working on making a batch of fancy new explosive arrows for Clint but had lost interest in that and instead had been watching YouTube videos of his spider-mentee falling flat on his face. 

"Tony do you know what's going on?" He looked up from his workbench to see Natasha in the doorway of his lab, " Nope, let's find out." He said flatly whilst putting on an iron gauntlet (well, technically Nitinol but that's unimportant, what is important is what happens next.). The pair had arrived in the living room, where Friday had reported the disturbance, Both armed and ready to kill, in the living room they were met with Clint, Rhodey , and Wanda, all ready to attack. "Guess we were late to the party." He whispered to  the room. "Where are you? Show yourself!" Wanda declared and a stirring came from the couch in the corner, "Hello Friends, we seem to have fallen asleep!" A man chimed as he stood up off the couch "Thor?" Everyone said in unison "Yes... anddd" "Tadah!" A small voice said flatly, "Is that-?" Clint stuttered. "Loki is here!"


	2. God(s) I hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!  
> Just a warning this might have some dubious grammar, I have proof reader(I hope i still do sksjdjsksks) but i suck at internet stuff and we haven't actually messaged yet but I wanted to get this out today!

"God, I hate you." Tony sighed.

Thor did an awkward half-smile  
"I don't know to which of us you are referring, or it's both but either way, we know. I wouldn't have brought him here if it wasn't absolutely necessary." 

"And what's your reasoning? Huh? Got tired of babysitting?" Clint growled as he sat, Natasha cautiously held his shoulder.  

"Asgard is gone, we are rebuilding, we have found an empty planet and are doing quite well for ourselves but ... we are without a prison, and some of the Asgardians feel a bit uncomfortable with Loki just wandering about. I am asking you, my good friends for nothing more than a cell, meals, and humane treatment for my brother.".

Wanda stood confused (a common occurrence seeing as she had been imprisoned half her life.). Clint leaned forward with a look of disbelief. Natasha was stone faced as always, though her facade was slipping and you could see a million thoughts racing behind her eyes. Rhodey, like Wanda, was confused, having never met Loki and had heard little talk of him since the aftermath of New York so many years ago. 

Tony was... actually way calmer than you'd expect, when faced with someone asking him to provide shelter to the man/alien/god that has nearly killed him and his friends. 

"Thor you can put him in the "cell" in the basement for tonight. I'm going to bed, we'll discuss this after I get some fucking rest."  
____________  
   
The morning light shone through the blinds, into the compound living room. At the counter Clint, Rhodey, Natasha and Wanda sat drinking tea discussing the events of the previous night. 

"Ok. So, Loki is Thor's brother... who tried to take over the world, and in the process mind controlled you and killed hundreds?" "Yes, though he's technically adopted or something there's some drama there." 

"Big oof." Wanda sighed, having learned some "cool teen slang" from Peter. 

A groggy Tony walked through the doorway. 

"coffee. Where."

"The counter.. you're welcome." Rhodey said, annoyed. 

"Thanks." 

"Good morning, Friends!"   
Thor said as he came marching through the door. 

"Good morning, Thor!" Wanda greeted. 

"Stark, may I bring my brother out, he finds it dehumanizing to be in what you call a "cell" though, I suspect it's just a broom closet with an inflatable mattress in it."

Tony sighed. "Your suspicion is, well, true. We've had to improvise before, anyways Loki can come up, provided he shuts the hell up for once." Tony sneered, 

"He... will not be too pleased to hear that, but I thank you for your kindness.". 

Thor walked away, all of the Avengers eyes on him. Once he had left they fell quiet for a minute until Natasha suddenly broke the silence  
"So, this is weird, right? It's not just me?" 

"I've barely met Thor and this seems weird, why would he stick up for his brother if he's a murderer?" Wanda added, also confused was Rhodey who added 

"Tony I'm confused, are you at all considering letting him stay here?", Tony sighed "Maybe? I don't know, I think we should let Thor explain more, maybe get Bruce in here to do a psych eval?".  
Once again Thor came bursting in with a "Hello, again Friends! Lokis back!" Loki sighed as he entered. 

"Hello, ex-adversaries, how long has it been?." He said slyly before being pinched in the side by his brother, a reminder to "shut the hell up" as Tony had said so eloquently. 

"What my brother means is, he's happy you are considering our offer, and would be eternally grateful if you were to accept!" Thor chuckled nervously.

Loki smirked "Yes, that is exactly what I meant.".

Tony rolled his eyes, "Isn't he supposed to be shutting the hell up?". 

"Yes, he is." Thor said clenching his teeth and glaring at Loki, Loki glared back and sat down on an armchair, huffing like a toddler. 

"Alright big guy, why should we give shelter to your dipshit brother?" Clint sneered, once again Natasha gripping his shoulder cautiously. 

"Loki was under mind control in New York." Thor sighed sadly. 

Wanda (still confused) said "Is that possible? I though he was a literal god?". 

"So did he and so did I b-" Thor started before being interrupted.

"Thor, may I go back kit my broom closet, I've already lived my tragic backstory." Loki sighed, Tony stared at him.

"You know, reindeer games, you're making it really hard to like you right now." 

"No Loki, you may not go. Anyways where was I? Oh yes, so we all thought he was a god too, until I lead an attack on the Jotunn and he was touched by one, revealing that he himself was a Jotunn!" 

Thor looked around the room searching for gasps and questioning faces 

"oh! the Jotunn are a race of frost giants, they were Asgard's mortal enemies. So as I was saying it was found out our father had taken him during a battle, it was later revealed that not only was he a Jotunn he was the Jotunn king, King Laufey's son... after a bit of 'family drama' Loki ended up falling off the bifrost and into the cosmos." 

Thor paused, sighed and continued, keeping a stone face though he felt like crying 

"He then, perished and was brought back to life by an evil being named Thanos who has since been killed- luckily. But he was the mind behind the New York attack, my brother was only the enforcer." 

He had finished but he looked like he had more to say, instead he kept his mouth close and looked sorrowfully at his brother. 

"Wow, I was possessed by the guy and even I want to hug him." Clint said trying to break the tension. 

Wanda spoke "I believe we should help him, I know how it is to be... t-to be made to believe that the wrong things are right, even if I did it because of my own stupidity. I just-I don't think it's very fair to blame him for something he no choice in!" she was on the verge of tears.

"Wanda..." Rhodey started.

"Do you blame me for my misdeeds? Do you think I don't regret everything? I don't know Loki at all but as someone who has lived half of what he's been through I think he deserves our help!" She was sobbing now, Clint ran to her side, comforting her, he sighed "I side with Wanda.

"I hate to say it but he deserves at least a chance.". 

Tony sighed, "Well considering this is my house I think my opinion is the only one that matters, and I agree. I hate to admit it, considering- and I hope you know I'm going to keep bringing this up- he's tried to kill four people in this room, and may do it again." Thor was aghast  
"So he can stay!"

"He can stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment below I love them and will try to respond, also I'm sorry but im finna write out rhodey I realized I put him in the firstborn chapter and then realized I just don't know how to write write him and I want all my characters to be as fun as possible so he's gonna get replaced


End file.
